A gaming machine is operable to conduct a wagering game such as slots, poker, keno, bingo, or blackjack. In response to a wager for purchasing a play of the game, the machine generates a random (or pseudo-random) event and provides an award to a player for a winning outcome of the random event. Occasionally, the random event may trigger a bonus game involving lively animations, display illuminations, special effects, and/or player interaction. Game outcomes are presented to the player on one or more displays, which depict the outcomes in a form that can be understood by the player.
A gaming machine typically includes an outer cabinet that houses a main controller, several peripheral devices, and wiring harnesses to electrically connect the peripheral devices to the main controller. The main controller may, for example, include one or more printed circuit boards carrying one or more processors, a plurality of logic devices, and one or more memory devices for storing executable program code and game data. The memory devices for storing executable code may, for example, include EPROMS, hard disk drives, Compact FLASH cards, CD-ROMs, DVDs, and Smart Media cards. The stored executable code provides two basic functions: (1) an operating system for controlling the gaming machine and handling communications between the gaming machine and an external network, and (2) game code for conducting a game on the gaming machine.
Different printed circuit boards may serve different functions. For example, a main game control board may control one or more games played on the machine. A slot machine interface board (SMIB) may handle external communications between the gaming machine and an external network. A game interface board may handle internal communications and transmission of power between the main control board and internal peripheral devices. A backplane board may provide connectors for connection to the peripheral devices of the gaming machine.
To mount the aforementioned printed circuit boards within the cabinet of the gaming machine, the printed circuit boards may first be mounted to one or more mounting plates which, in turn, are mounted within the cabinet. If a variety of sizes and shapes of printed circuit boards can perform a common task, a unique mounting plate would be needed for the custom mounting hole pattern of each printed circuit board. Unfortunately, if the printed circuit board is replaced in the field or factory with a different board having a different mounting hole pattern and hole sizes, the mounting plate may also need to be replaced with a different customized plate capable of accommodating the new board. As networks and network interfaces are upgraded, for example, it is particularly common to replace the SMIB board with a different SMIB board that has a different custom mounting hole pattern requiring a different mounting plate. This adds to the cost and labor involved in replacing the printed circuit board. A need therefore exists for a mounting system that facilitates installation of a printed circuit board with any mounting hole pattern into a common location in a gaming machine.